


All About Trajectory[Podfic]

by dapatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)   Darcy has a crush. And nobody understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Trajectory[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All About Trajectory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600342) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



**Time:** 0:21:40 mp3 20B, podbook 12MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/All%20About%20Trajectory.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/All%20About%20Trajectory.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for kalakirya for #ITPE 2013. It's a FANTASTIC story and DARCY. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Cover by the ever fantastic [davincis_girl](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl).


End file.
